The Trouble with Birthdays
by dr.hamstervil
Summary: It's Chikane's birthday. They'll celebrate it, Himeko style.


Disclaimer: Wish I owned Chikane and Himeko (that way life would be so much more beautiful *sigh*) but I don't. Nope, no money out of this… huhuhuhu!

It was midnight and the party still hasn't ended. It was her 28th birthday and everyone rich and famous was there. To be clear, she didn't even want the party. She wanted a simple dinner and a marvelous night, but this was what she got: a grand party with everyone wearing their best dresses and suits and looking mighty fine and chatting, gossiping or trying to get her favor. After 28 years, she was tired of it all. In fact, she has been tired of it since...well since she realized that all of this was superficial, and she realized that a long time ago.

A CEO from some foreign company was trying to make small talk with her and she excused herself politely. She barely understood the man's Japanese and she knew he was hitting on her. Honestly! Everyone here knew she was married to the most wonderful person in the world, but that doesn't seem to deter them.

Her marriage was, of course, one of the most controversial marriages ever. But again, she doesn't care.

She gracefully excused herself from everyone and looked for her maid.

"Otoha-san, please take care of our guests. I'll be retiring now."

"But Ojou-sama, this is your party!" her maid replied.

"No, this is their party. I am but a highly effective excuse." She looked back at all the people, getting drunk and laughing and spouting near non sense. "I don't want anyone to trouble me. If anyone asks, give them a different excuse each time. But be polite." she didn't need to tell the last part, she knew her maid only too well.

She gave one last glance at the crowd behind her and slowly ascended the grand staircase. As soon as she was certain no one was looking, she took her phone from her purse and dialed a very familiar number.

It rang once, twice before a voice answered on the other line. Her breath hitched and her heart jumped.

"Chikane-chan!"

Powerful stinging sensations gripped her heart and she nearly choked.

"Himeko..." she answered quietly. By then she was inside her bedroom...their bedroom. It was filled with the most expensive things from the bed to the vanity to the bedside table, and yet it felt empty. She almost choked. She leaned on the door and clutched at her heart. _Be still, Chikane_, she scolded herself.

"Chikane-chan! How's the party?" the sweet voice on the other line asked. There was a hint of sadness masquerading under the cheerful tone.

"Perfect, as usual." she answered. "How's work?" she didn't really had to ask but she didn't know what else to ask. She knew that if she even showed a hint of weakness to her beautiful wife, Himeko would crack and begin to cry. No, she wants her wife's work to be perfect and beautiful, as it always is.

"Uhmm... it's okay, I guess..." Himeko trailed off. "Chikane-chan..." it almost sounded as if it were a question. and Chikane knew the answer, if it was a question.

"I'm fine, Himeko. Missing you terribly but fine nonetheless. And I'm not mad at you for not being here. your work is as important as mine, if not more." she tried to steady her voice. She didn't want Himeko to know exactly how much she was hurting now, and that she was feeling less and less enthusiastic every morning that she wakes up without Himeko. Seriously, her logic dictates that she was being ridiculous. Himeko had only been gone for 3 days, and yet she was feeling as if Himeko had been gone for years.

"Chikane-chan... I'm-"

"No, don't apologize." Chikane cut her off. "I want to miss you more. Everyday that you're not here I begin to see things even more clearly. Finish you're work and then come home, not a day more, not a day less, do you understand me?" she felt like she was talking to a child. But deep inside she knew Himeko was much more mature than she was. People just didn't know her as much as she does.

"I understand. But you're too late I'm afraid."

"Wha-What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ojou-sama?" she heard Otoha on the other side of the door. She ignored her.

"I love you, Chikane-chan." she heard Himeko on the other line.

Bu before she was able to reply. The line went dead with an audible click.

She redialed Himeko's number. An automated voice told her that Himeko's phone was now unreachable. Chikane sighed. She must be too busy with work, she thought.

"Ojou-sama, please?" Otoha, on the other side of the door knocked again.

Irritated, Chikane opened the door. Before she was able to say anything, Otoha spoke

"Please, Ojou-sama, there is a matter with one of your guests. She has demanded to speak with you privately. I'm afraid it's about Himeko-sama."

"What happened, Otoha-san?" Chikane demanded.

"I-" Otoha stammered, "I think it's best if you talk to her personally."

"Then lead me to her, please." Chikane tried to restrain the panic and the worry in her voice.

Otoha bowed. "This way, Oujo-sama."

Otoha led her down the grand staircase. They weaved through the guests. Everyone said their hi's and hello's and again tried to talk to her. But she was much too distracted to even register any of their names or faces.

They went outside to the edges of the private garden.

The garden was designed by Himeko herself. It was surrounded by tall bushes and in the middle was a very old tree. The entrance to the garden was a secret only Chikane and Himeko knew.

"There's no one here, Otoha-san." she was beginning to get impatient.

"She was just here, Oujo-sama. Please wait here while I go look for her."

Otoha bowed and left quickly.

Chikane felt cold sweat beginning to form in her forehead. She knew what a klutz her wife was. Something could have happened.

A thousand and one things started to form in her head when her phone rang.

It was Himeko.

"Himeko! What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Otoha-"

"Chikane-chan... How long are you going to make me wait here? Dinner's getting cold, and it's way past our usual bedtime."

"Wha-" again the line went dead,

She heard a rustling behind her.

She looked back.

It was then that she noticed that the old tree, quite hidden by the tall bushes, was glowing. It looked like it had a million fireflies sitting in its branches.

She crawled toward the secret entrance to the private garden.

If her heart could do back-flips, she was certain it was what it was doing now as she looked around her.

The tree was lit up by thin lights that looked like fireflies. And the grass was covered by petals of red roses. Under the tree, right in front of her was a picnic setting. There was a candleholder in the middle of the picnic cloth. She also noticed lunchboxes with her favorite food in it and a tea set, her favorite tea set.

She was in awe of all of it.

She heard a click somewhere.

"You know, I've never seen you more beautiful than here and now. Happy birthday, my queen..."

Chikane looked behind her and saw Himeko looking at her camera.

"Himeko, how did you-"

"It's your birthday, Chikane-chan. I wouldnt miss it for the world..." Himeko said, taking a step towards her. Himeko took her hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday, Chikane-chan!"

Chikane was, for the first time in her life, speechless. She always had something to say, but that night, words were not needed. In fact, she knew words could never even come close to describing what was going on.

So Chikane did what any normal speechless wife would do. She grabbed her angel of a wife on the waist and kissed her deeply. Maybe it was her imagination, but she has always wondered why Himeko always tasted far better than the last time she kissed her...and she kisses Himeko as often as she could. She didn't want to break the kiss, of course, but she had to say something...

"It's your birthday too, silly..." she whispered in between kisses. She was by then nibbling on Himeko's ears which she knew Himeko loved a lot. So she was surprised when Himeko gently pushed her away.

"I know…but I'm getting my present sometime later anyway, so it doesn't matter. For now, this date is all about you." Himeko said, taking her wife's hand. "Besides, you always manage to out-surprise me… It's not fair."

"Thank you, Himeko… and happy birthday…" Chikane whispered gently, looking straight into her wife's eyes. She could just drown in those eyes. "I love you."

"Hmmm… you'll love me more later." Himeko replied, smiling.

"Later?" Chikane asked.

"Honey, dinner is getting cold." Himeko said, dodging the question and motioning to the waiting lunch boxes. Chikane thought it was odd for dinner to be placed in lunch boxes but she kept her humor to herself.

"What about dessert?" Chikane asked, trying to look as innocent as she could.

Himeko looked at her mischievously.

"Well..." Himeko started, "Dinner is a way to heat up dessert, don't you think?"

a/n: This is my first story here and I would like to know what you think. I want to write me, I guess I'm just trying out the current here… Please drop me a review! Thank you very much!


End file.
